Complicated
by carimadon
Summary: Xiaoyu's life was sad and complicated, until she met Jin. Jin annoys her, but makes her happy as well. they start to be good friends, but will there be something more? Will they overcome the obstacles of their relationsip? Tune in and find out! :
1. Prologue

Its my first story! Yay…

I do not own tekken characters… they are from namco :)

* * *

It's all so still. I'm all alone. Darkness is everywhere…I cannot hear any sound except the loud beating of my heart. Someone is calling my name… I gotta follow the sound, it gets louder and louder now…

"Ling Xiaoyu!"

I got back to my senses and I almost fell down from my seat. I realized I've got completely dozed off.

"Can you repeat what I just said?" she said softly like a voice of an angel…

"I'm sorry but I was not listening…"

Damn this Ms. Madzuko. Why can't she just leave me alone and continue with the rest of this hell class?

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND LISTEN!"

That's it. I almost dropped my ears.

I can sense everyone else trying to hold back their laughs, but I really don't care.

"Class dismissed…"

So that means the bell already rang, wow, I didn't even hear it. I guess I just have to rest a little. I feel so heavy today and I just don't know why.

I used to be so bubbly, happy pigtail-girl named Xiaoyu. But everything n my world just fell apart when my dad left us for another girl. It's just so unfair. We were so close with each other and shared a ton of laughs together. Since then I don't wanna be with somebody else but myself. It pains me to see my mother crying all day thinking the same things as I do, so I left China and moved to another school faraway in Osaka, Japan. I am hoping for a happy chapter in my life but it seems like I have to wait a little bit longer…

I took a last glance in the window only to see it was raining hard. Great. I didn't bring anything that can keep me dry in the rain so might as well walk in be soaking wet in the rain.

I picked up my things and walked out of the door when something… or someone suddenly hit me hard. I fell butt-first on the floor and my stuff went scattered to the ground. I looked up to see a tanned man with spiky hair and fangirls following him around.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" I angrily said.

"Whoa, slow down Miss Hot-headed…. Well, see yah later…"

The son of bitch got the nerve to wink at me after what happened. Like I was gonna like it and join his fangirls and follow him around. Yuck.

But wait…he didn't even help me pick my things up or even say sorry to me. I guess that just happen in movies, not in my real boring life.


	2. Silence means Yes

Days passed, and it continues to rain… But I always forgot to bring anything that could help me stay dry from it. But, actually, I kinda love the rain. It seems like the rain purifies me up. It cleans all my troubles and fears away…

The rain just keeps getting harder and harder, and the wind gets stronger. I wish that the wind will just carry me away and take me to the place where I really belong…

While I was thinking, or practically talking to myself, a blue convertible pulled in right in front of me. A familiar man with a spiky hair yelled --

"Get in the car!"

What was that? I couldn't hear him. The sound of rain and thunder occupied my

ears completely.

It's so cold. The sensation came swooshing down my body. The coldness sent shivers down my spine.

I …. I …. (Blackout)

* * *

I woke up in a large, lavish room. Everything is so clean and in place…exactly opposite of my topsy-turvy room. Wait, I'm not in my room!

I'm not in my uniform; I'm in men's clothes. My uniform cleanly hanged and dried on my left, and in my right…. A half naked man!

"Aaaahhh!" I yelled as I hit the man hardly with the pillow.

The man almost fell out of the bed. He hurriedly put his hand on my mouth.

"Stop shouting! My mother will hear you!"

I suddenly got the urge to bite his hand.

"Aaargghh!.. " he painfully groaned.

"Jin, honey!" we heard someone call from outside.

"Under the bed, quick!"

"What if I don't want to! You first need to tell me where I am and wh-"

"Hurry! Or my mom will kill the both of us!"

The guy's mother came in the door before I even finished talking.

I an see that the mother was really shocked to see a girl wearing her son's clothes and inside her son's room.

"JIN KAZAMA! WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL!"

"I'm a dead man…"

"Yes, you will be dead if you don't speak right now!"

"Jin, sweetie," his mother was like starting to cry, "I taught you better. You…you…promised to finish school first before getting a girl pregnant…but you just turned your promise down! ….huhuhu…I…I… can't breathe…"

"Awww mom, stop it! She IS not pregnant! She just.... I found her--"

The mother turned her attention to me.

" *sniff*sniff*, Are you PREGNANT?"

I was appalled. Too shocked to answer.

"Ah… ahm…*swallow*… ah…"

"You see Jin? She IS pregnant!"

"Oh no…" Jin buried his head in his two hands.

"Oh yes Jin! You committed this so be man enough! MARRY HER! As soon as possible!"

An immediate reaction flashed to Jin's hyper-active mom's mind.

"WHAT!" we both scream in unison

Jin's mom exited the door still crying.

I need to ask question right now!

"Who are you!" Great. The most basic question..

"Jin Kazama" he answered lifelessly as if he completely drained with energy.

"Where am I and what brought me here?"

"Can't you see that you're in my home! It was raining and you were soakin' wet. I offered you a ride home but you suddenly collapsed right in front of me. I don't know what to do so I just brought you in here!..."

"Why didn't you just leave me there? You could've saved me from all of this

mess!"

"I should have done that if I knew this was gonna happen! But I just couldn't leave you dying in the rain… i… "

"Why am I not in my uniform?"

"You were soakin' wet and i… sorta…"

"You changed me?" I said as if I was gonna erupt in unexplainable anger and fright.

"I did…its just…ahmmm.."

"you didn't!"

Jin just nodded…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That's it! I'm leaving now! I was still in his clothes but I didn't bother… all I was thinking is to run out the door and escape from this embarrassing nightmare.

As come down from the stairs, Jin's mother's voice transformed to sweet birds singing as she said:

"Hey! Join me and have breakfast!"

As I continue to run out of the main door, unbelievable questions are swirling my mind.

What kind of mother does Jin have!

….and what is this situation I have gotten into…


	3. Family Worries

It was 3 days since the most embarrassing moment in my life happened – which was getting involved in an unknown guy's mess. Well at least I know his name. he has the best muscular figure, sweet eyes that can pierce through metal, and irresistible lips – which of course I didn't notice. Ling Xiaoyu, what are you thinking? Maybe I'm just… distracted…(Great. The perfect excuse.) but there's really this person that I couldn't forget, (by the fact that I didn't remember just how attractive Jin was.) is Jin's mother. It was really funny to see such person who can change emotions in such a short period of time. Maybe if she was my mother, I'd get a tummy-ache all day just by laughing at the way she change her reactions.

Speaking of mother, I wonder what my mother must be doing. I hope she finally got over what happened with our family, not like me. My mother's name was Nina and she has a… sister…her sister…was Anna. I hope my mother's doing fine right now, and my cousin, Miharu too. Well, if you would like to know, Miharu's really a complete opposite of me. Sophisticated, a little of a flirt, and a guy magnet kind of girl. It's like when she walks through the corridor, everybody just moves back. And to add, she really lives up to the motto 'I always get what I want.'

I got back to my senses when my phone finally ringed to life. I was expecting a call from my mother, but I was kinda disappointed to see that it wasn't her. The number isn't registered, so I knew that this was someone I don't know, or so I thought.

"Xiaoyu…" a voice that I'd know everywhere sent tingles down my spine.

"Hwoarang?" I finally handled to release a squeak.

"Its been a long time, isn't it? How're ya doin'?"

"Ahh…uhmmm…I guess…I'm perfectly fine Howie…How about you?"

"*groan* work is killing me, but I guess I'm fine too…"

Hwoarang is my not-really-official-boyfriend-but-does-the-things-a-boyfriend-do best friend way back grade-school. I was in love with him, and I still have these childish itsy-bitsy, tini-wini feelings, but I forced myself to forget them, because I know he's up for somebody else. But even if I did forget about my feelings for him, I was really shattered when he decided to leave for Korea. Its not like.._y'know_…but I couldn't just lose another important man in my life. I didn't want to feel the pain that I did when my father left us.

"I missed you…"

"Its good to know ling, I missed you too…"

"Well, I guess I have to go.." I hope he didn't notice the shakiness in my voice. I just couldn't handle it anymore—feeling the pain once again…when he left me…

"Ah…okay… bye Ling…"

A stinging and unexplainable pain hit my throat up to my chest as we said goodbyes. Tears stated welling in my eyes.

"Bye…"

I completely broke down, burying my eyes on the pillow, and crying…

…like there's no tomorrow…

* * *

Hey, guys! to let you know, i kinda motivated myself to give one update evryday... i hope theres a someone out there who liked this and would give reviews...please feel free to review, i would very much appreciate it...


	4. Confrontation

I woke up at 3:00 in the afternoon. My eyes still swollen from crying. And guess what, I just skipped lunch, uhmm…unusual… heh…

I went outside to get a snack, and the damn phone, once again, vibrated in my pocket. Shocking me and made my body squirm. I best hope it's not Hwoarang this time. But lucky me, it isn't. Oh snap, its Miharu.

"Hi Mi-mi"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name, moron!"

"Oh I see, its Miharu the moron!" at least I found someone whom I could make fun of.

"Stop it!" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Ok, straight to the point!"

"I just thought we could use a family reunion sort of thing. Besides, someone here wants to see you too…"

"So when exactly is that, missy!"

"Tonight…"

"Tonight!" oh noes…

"Yeah, my time is worth millions dimwit! And besides, I know that you are really giddy to see my beautiful face…" typical Miharu.

"I guess I have no choice then… so I'm getting ready and you just text me the location, ' kay?

"Got it, bye!"

I let a sigh escape my mouth as I let my body fall to the bed once again. I just wanna lie down here all day. But I guess it will do me something good to be with mom and grandpa Jinrei. We haven't done this for a long time, but now it's kinda sad because dad isn't with us anymore. We were so happy back then. But I wonder who is the person seeing me. It must be really important. Well I'm not gonna find out if I just sit here, so I gotta get going…

* * *

Seeing mom and the rest of the family was almost good, but when I said the word family, I meant the whole family. Dad came here, and he is the person who wants to see me. What for? But I don't care to know.

"Goodbye mom, I gotta go. I'll see you again some other time." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye ling, I missed you so much. I wish we can stay together."

"Be strong mom, I know that the right time will come. All of you, take care of yourselves!"

I went out of the door before I could even cry. I don't like to cry in front of them, it would just hurt them if I did.

Just as I was outside, a big hand held my wrist.

"Ling, wait!"

I looked away. I know it was him. I know his voice anywhere.

"Dad, just… please… I wanna go home." My voice was obviously shaking. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Daughter, we gotta talk…"

"Talk about what? About why you left us for my mom's own fucking damn sister!" Rage and confusion now totally got the best of me.

"Anna's you aunt ling!" he was offended, but keeping it to himself.

"Yeah right! My aunt who ruined the life of her sister's family. You two are IMPOSSIBLE! How could you even have the gut to show us your fucking face? Huh?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this now…I ...-"

"What did you came here for _Lee_?" I just don't wanna call him dad anymore.

"Ling, you have to marry someone from another company. Our company's not doing well these past few years. And I'm afraid its gonna get bankrupt if you don't do as I say."

"How could you be so selfish? Using me for your own good. You couldn't control my life anymore!"

"You have no choice Ling. I arranged it already, and you're marrying Forest Law in a month."

"I'm not gonna do it! Especially for you!"

"Ling, you changed a lot…"

"You too dad. And yes, I changed a lot since you left us…"

I turned away so that he couldn't see me crying. He have to see that I am strong no matter what and that I don't need him anymore.

As I ran away from him, I bumped into another familiar person.

"Jin?..." my voice was barely audible…

"Hey are you okay?"

"Please take me away from here…" I pleaded him. I just wanna get out of here fast! That's all…

"Okay…get in the car…"

I did as he said. I wiped my tears and rubbed my eyes as we were inside his blue convertible.

"uhmm…where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, just get me outta here…"

"Okay, and by the way, what's you're name? You haven't told me last time…"

"I'm Ling…Ling Xiaoyu."

* * *

A/N: hey guys... sorry it took me a week to upload. well, i just wanna let you know that starting next chapter, i will be changing POVs. dont worry, i will let you know if i did... read and review!


End file.
